


Your Moves Captivate Me  (m o v e)

by Renchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, Horny Teenagers, Lapdance, M/M, Mark is whipped, NSFW, Overstimulation, Ridiculous, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Slight muscle kink, Smut, basically haechan being a little shit again, faux exotic dancer! haechan, lapslock, nsfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renchan/pseuds/Renchan
Summary: Johnny and jaehyun were planning to hire an exotic dancer for their best bro, Mark’s 21st birthday and they may have called the wrong numberThe one digit mistake led to mischievous dancer hyuck agreeing to give a lapdance for a certain birthday boy for some good cashHaechan initially planned to dump a shit show and take the money but the birthday boy is cuter than he thoughtHe might’ve ended up giving his best, one and only sexual show after all





	Your Moves Captivate Me  (m o v e)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subbub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbub/gifts).



> Took me so long, thanks for the idea @subbub <3
> 
> * * *
> 
> WARNING: Markhyuck smut ahead, if you don't like that, please don't read and close the tab, thanks.
> 
> Hello, it's Renchan!
> 
> There's like a 3 months gap in between writing this, so if there's a drastic bipolar style change, that was that ha
> 
> Also do me a favor, on my behalf pls do not download this fic, I appreciate it! ❤️
> 
> I listened to Tyga-Taste, Chase Atlantic-Swim and a whole playlist of Chase Atlantic while writing this, but you could imagine haechan dancing to any hoe anthem  
> (not baby shark yall)
> 
> title is based on taemin’s song
> 
> kinda unbeta-ed be warned

 

 **“Enjoy mark!”**  
  
The door slammed and mark was left alone with pretty boy.  
  
  
_He’s pretty,_ Mark thought.

No, no no.. he’s **fucking** _ethereal._

 

 **_In a sinful form._ **  
  
The boy looked young and babyfaced with the slight baby fat on his smooth cheek, yet his jaw is defined. His glinting eyes were endearingly round and a bit droopy giving an innocent look.  
  
And his lips.

His heart-shaped red lips looked so kissable.  
  
The image of the cute boy was already ingrained in his mind.  
  
He was wearing a muscle tee which showed his smooth slim arms and revealing his sides, occasionally teasing to reveal his small pink nipples. The tee was tucked into his distressed dark denim revealing-short-shorts, mark could just see how his round ass cheeks were spilling out of them.  
  
And damn, he’s got some long legs, they’re very slender and attractive as fuck with how golden his smooth skin was. Mark just wanted to run his hands through the boys legs and play with his thighs and maybe grab his ass.  
  
He looked hella fucking good, and mark was feeling _things_ .  
  
His heart rate went through the roof, he could just feel how hot his face was getting with every step Haechan took towards him.

 

* * *

  
  
The speakers were loud, every bass and beat of the sexual song booming throughout the room, yet mark could still hear his accelerating heart rate. 

Haechan, the cute dancer’s name, hit every beat with his hips seductively, everything was on point, he dragged his ass out sensually when the beat slowed down yet his moves so sharp to follow the rhythm.

And holy shit he’s flexible as fuck. He pulled out complex moves and he made it all look effortless. Mark didn’t want to look away, he was so drawn that he didn’t want to blink not even for a split second, his moves so hypnotizing that mark found his heart’s not the only thing that was pulsating.

  
With half-lidded eyes haechan rolled his body slowly, the kind that he knew would make the older boys in the studio hard. He rolled his head back, his hair flipping so beautifully it took mark’s breath away. He knew how to bring out the best in his moves and body, clenching the right leg muscle, he purposely pushed his ass out while looking at mark teasingly.  
  
He inwardly chuckled, enjoying how mark looking in between like a flustered boy and wanting to wreck the fuck out of his ass. He loved it, made him want to tease him more.

  
Mark found his moves so mesmerizing, so fluid and solid, he honestly couldn’t take his eyes off him  
  
He rolled his body again, this time lowering his body and spreading those legs pushing his ass out to do a slut drop  
  
Mark imagined it was his cock being teased on the floor

  
Haechan closed his thighs together as he smoothly pulled his weight to stand up with no effort  
  
He pushed his ass out again swung his hip sensually from left to right, once slow and twice fast, hitting the beat right

  
Thighs still pressed together, he turned his head slightly to make eye contact mark. Haechan hugged his own lithe body while sensually moving his hip. He thumbed the waist part of the shorts before lowering his skimpy shorts briefly to tease mark

 _No underwear_  

holy fuck, mark’s cock pulsed at the sight of haechan’s exposed round ass.  
  
It was way far too brief that in a split second he pulled it back up, sending an angelic pout to mark  
  
  
Mark wanted to fucking grab those ass and fuck him. **_Hard._ **  
  
  
It felt like time slowed down, as if he was watching in slow motion, yet it was so smooth and in HD.

* * *

  
  
Mark was panting hard with the constant teasing. Haechan had been humping his hard-on for half an hour hour, moving his hips skillfully following the alternating fast and slow beats of the songs played.  
  
Haechan didn’t allow mark to touch him at first. And that was so fucking torturous. Having such a cute hot boy bouncing on his clothed cock, his body calling for Mark’s touches yet not being able touch. His cock throbbed when Haechan turned around this time to face him, still sitting on his lap and rolled his hips on Mark’s  
  
That felt so fucking good mark’s eyes almost rolled back. And the visual attack, how could he be so cute and erotic at the same time?

Haechan never stopped grinding as he looped his arms around mark’s neck.  
  
_He was having way too much fun in all of this._  
  
The Mark boy was so cute, he just knew Mark was so into him the moment he saw mark practically shooting heart eyes to him.  
  
Hyuck enjoyed every single flustered reaction and was rather amused of how bold mark could get when he tried to touch hyuck whenever he was frustrated.  
  
Haechan stared at mark whose face was feverishly flushed, hands awkwardly hanging loosely around haechan’s hips, mark groaned at yet another good stroke.  
  
Haechan chuckled.  
  
He took mark’s hands and placed it on his round ass that mark stared at so hard earlier.  
  
He leaned in forward lightly brushing his soft lips on mark’s earlobe, seductively whispering “so big.” He enjoyed seeing his ears turned red instantly.  
  
‘ _Fuck_.’

Haechan smiled feeling the slight excited cock jump under him.

He swung his hips from side to side sensually, rubbing his crotch forward to brush mark’s huge boner.  
  
The moment he sat on mark’s lap he knew mark was huge. But he was sure in for a surprise when he found out that mark is a fucking grower.  
  
Through mark’s sweatpants he could feel mark was so hard, at least 7 inches at first, he’s so thick and so hard that it could dig into hyuck’s ass through his sweatpants.  
  
He swore mark grew even thicker, a solid two inches longer over a half an hour later  
  
And haechan has a huge thing for big cocks. Not to mention mark is cute as fuck.  
  
He’s not even a real stripper yet his slutty-baby-bitch-senses started to tingle as he craved to get fucked hard and creampied by the hung older boy under him.  
  
Mark didn't hold back as he groped haechan’s soft ass hard, haechan felt his own hole pulsating in want as he got even hornier  
  
Mark caressed the asscheek parts that were out from the slutty shorts with his thumb and slipped his thumbs inside haechan’s warm hole.  
  
“Fuck.”

Mark could feel haechan’s ass clench with the small intrusion, his moans reassured mark and that seemed to have made mark’s bolder side awaken.  
  
Mark thumbed the crease again before taking out his hand to play with hyuck’s beautiful thick thighs.

“So beautiful..” He caressed his hand along his sensitive inner thighs, sparking little tingles before he smacked it, “so fucking sexy,” grabbing a handful of the flesh repeating it several times all over the golden thighs, clearly mesmerized by haechan’s erotic body.

That had haechan continuously whining like a slut throwing his head back.  
  
He loved this rough mark so much. He wanted to tease mark even more if he gets mark going rough and horny for him. He couldn’t resist the urge to grind his hip against mark’s huge boner, he needed more friction.

  
Mark easily followed along, rubbing his crotch up on haechan's soft ass, because holy fucking shit if it felt this good to rub on his clothed buns he couldn't wait to do it on his bare ass

He groaned at the continuous stimulation.

“Such a fucking slut,” he gripped the big buns tightly, how could a boy have such a perfect ass?

Still grinding on mark’s big bulge, haechan slipped his dainty fingers up mark’s plain black shirt and was pleasantly surprised by his well toned body 

From afar Mark kinda looked like a twink but up-close haechan found that mark’s shoulders to be broader than his, mark’s figure was way more masculine than haechan initially thought

Feeling up the toned muscles turned him on even more, mark’s body was just his type, not too muscly, just lean and right, he licked his own lips unconsciously 

His hands were shameless, sensually caressing mark’s abs and chest, feeling every dip and crevices up and down, slowly, gradually following the v-line leading to his crotch

Inside mark’s pants he trailed his fingertips down mark’s constricted length all the while locking a sultry gaze against mark’s passionate stare.

The light touches turned lecherous when haechan eagerly wrapped his palm around mark’s width that had him almost gasp at how _thick and heavy_ it was. ‘ _A fucking daddy.’_

Clouded with lust, haechan’s jaw unconsciously loosened, tongue licking his own canine.

He was so eager to tug down mark’s pants it had caused the huge cock to spring out excitedly in its full glory til it smacked against mark’s abs. He could hear mark groaning when his swollen erection was finally released 

It was _so fucking huge,_ haechan didn't realize he was holding his breath, but he’s such a big slut for big cocks, and mark’s cock is _more than just big._

The sight made Haechan so horny his hole clenched and unclenched needily.

He wanted it so fucking bad, want to be wrecked by the beautiful big cock.

He was so fucking right.  
Mark was so huge, so thick and long

Mark’s swollen cock was so heavy, the soaked length resting against haechan’s navel

All the while, lids lowered and lips curled up to a smirk, mark enjoyed how this baby boy was staring at his cock like it was the most amazing thing ever.

  
Mark gripped haechan's waist firmly before running his rough hands down the smooth torso all the way to the exposed globes.  
  
Haechan arched his back as mark squeezed his ass possessively.  
  
  
Mark kissed haechan's exposed neck as he continued groping the round softness in his hands,  
  
He gave one last suck before he unbuttoned the denim  
  
In response, haechan eagerly raised his hip as mark pulled down his skimpy shorts exposing a cute leaking small cock.  
  
It looked even smaller in front of mark’s huge dick  
  
Hips still raised, haechan shivered when mark’s soaked tip touched his, the clear fluid from their slits merging

Haechan could feel mark’s burning gaze trailing down, admiring his body, he almost felt shy. _Almost_. But at the same time it was such a huge turn-on knowing mark found him so beautiful, his huge cock growing even harder because of him.

It made him feel sluttier than ever, he wanted to show all of him to mark and make him go crazy. Just seeing how affected mark was, he knew how much power he had over mark already.

Haechan felt so confident, so sexy, mark couldn't stop roaming his eyes and hands all over his body until mark’s gaze locked with his. It was so passionate, so heavy with lust.

He didn’t resist the urge to dive into haechan’s neck again before nuzzling his nose against his sensitive earlobes, licking sensually and nibbling on it making him moan

He could feel mark’s intense gaze again from the sides as he continued sucking before letting go.

Lips peppering kisses on his ears, mark whispered, “can I?” right into his ears, heavy breaths making haechan shiver.

He looped his arms around mark’s neck before leaning in.

 _“A bit too late to ask don’t you think,”_ he teasingly said  pushing his ass out into mark’s palm **_“right, daddy?”_ **

mark let out a low growl, he fucking felt that.

 

Mark roughly pulled haechan's hip down, crotch to crotch, sliding haechan’s tiny cock against his, he found their size difference rather stimulating.

Haechan really hit the jackpot seeing how riled up mark is, he wouldn't mind calling mark daddy again and again.  
  
Mark grabbed a handful of haechan’s full ass, feeling the roundness of the piece of ass he’s fucking soon enough  
  
“Shit youre so fucking hot.” Mark squeezed it so hard and smacked it, the resonating sound crisp and satisfying. The same rough hands immediately caressed the soft ass so lovingly making haechan give in.

  
“Hngggh please,”

Haechan whimpered like a slutty baby, hinting for more.  
  
“Fuck me” he licked mark’s ears, “fuck me daddy.”

  
“So fucking needy,” grabbing a lube johnny left him, he spilled lots on his cock and a shit ton on haechan’s spread ass, sticking his whole finger in making sure to spread and insert the clear lube in.  
  
Haechan let out a high-pitched slutty whine as he reflexively raised his ass, but mark made sure to press his middle finger knuckles-deep and even further if he tried to raise his hip.

The younger’s moans got throatier and louder

But haechan was never one to back down, he clamped on mark’s finger hard, giving him a taste of of his _tight_ ass.

Mark felt his cock throb, just imagining it was his cock being squeezed by the wet slutty hole instead  
  
His other hand grabbed a handful of the round bun jiggling it in his hands and smacking it whenever he tried to be naughty

Though that made haechan want to be naughtier

He raised his hip to trap mark’s cock underneath, feeling the hot thickness on his small balls and perineum.

The leaking tip was making his asscheek wet

He gyrated his hip against the hard length while fucking himself rapidly on mark’s fingers while moaning like a porn-star.

“Mmhh.. so good..”

 

“Fuckk.. fuck yes daddy,” it was only his fingers yet it already felt so good

He leaned in to place wet kisses on mark’s neck

“Daddy, fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me”  
His ass was shaking so hard

The sight was really something. Haechan looking absolutely like a needy baby, so fucking sweet and sexy.

“Such a needy slut.”

That was it.

He’s fucking this cute slutty whore and wreck the fuck out of his tight ass

“Come here bitch,”

He raised haechan’s hip, slapping his tip against haechan’s quivering hole, feeling the stickiness from the dripping lube which frustrated the fuck out of haechan, his hole needed to be filled

“Hnggh.. Just fuck me alr— Ahh!”

Mark had pushed haechan’s hip down to sit on his cock, the thick cockhead swallowed by the tight hole

“Oh shit..” it was only the tip, but what the fuck, it felt so fucking good already, he couldn't wait to make haechan completely sit on his cock.

Bit by bit, haechan lowered his ass to take in the huge cock. It wasn't only thick but also long as fuck, almost unending but he loved feeling full, he liked to think his hole was meant to be fucked by big cocks.

“S-so big.. hngh” his cute face was flushed erotically and his lip red and wet with saliva with how much he bit his own lip.

Mark smirked. ‘ _I did this to him.’_

Mark felt his ego heighten seeing the confident sexy boy looking so wrecked

His eyes lowered to focus on the plump seductive lips, stealing a kiss and two even sucking on his tongue

He loved it when haechan moaned into his mouth

 

Meanwhile haechan was drowning in pleasure

It was good that his hole was extremely well lubed by mark, plus he had fucked himself with his favourite dildo before going there, which mark could never have guessed with how naturally tight his ass was, but it was nevertheless a coincidental good prep for taking in such a huge cock

He was only 4/5th through and he’s already panting heavily

“Taking a break baby? Weren’t you so eager to take my cock?” He smirked as he kissed haechan’s right hand

Haechan wanted to wipe that smirk off

“Hmf.. f-fuck you—Ah!”

Mark had pushed his hip up completely burying his 9 inches inside the tight ass, “fuck yes! You’re sucking me in so well, baby.”

Haechan felt tears coming out of ecstasy. Mark had yet to move yet he couldn't stop moaning,

“Ahhh.. so big! It’s so big..”

His hole reflexively fluttering around the thick cock, “hngh.. so unfair,” haechan whined, as he hid his head on mark’s shoulder.

His thighs were shaking from so much pleasure. He fucking loved big cocks, a slut for how they make him feel.

Mark was definitely bigger and longer than any of his dildos, his big cock reaching places never been explored by haechan before.

Still smirking, mark had let haechan adjust to his size a bit, occasionally thrusting up earning cute and sexy whimpers from the younger boy.

His thrusts became more and more frequent, satisfied when haechan couldn't hold back his whines and moans out of pleasure.

Haechan was a total size queen, he adjusted really quickly til all he could feel was pleasure whenever mark dragged his cock in and out.

 

Mark was so turned on just seeing how much haechan was loving it, he was convinced haechan’s ass had the sensitivity of a pussy, bouncing haechan in his lap faster

“Ahh, fuckk.. yes!” Haechan was moaning in ecstasy  getting louder with every thrust.

“Fuck fuck fuck! Harder! Please please please,” he was begging at this point, while Mark purposely went at a moderate pace to tease this slutty baby

Soon enough he got frustrated, _fuck it!_ mark’s pace was far too slow for his needy ass

 

With a predatory gaze, he pushed mark’s chest to lean back, tucking his knees to give leverage before he plunged himself deeper down the hot length

“Ahhh! So good..” Loud and erotic, haechan's moan was addictive.

Haechan looked so beautiful throwing his head back, his skin glistening gold.

Palms flat on mark’s lean chest, he couldn't stop riding his large cock harder and faster, looking lewd as fuck.

He was fucking himself on mark’s cock so good, holy shit it was so fucking hot. Mark's posting it on snapchat for sure.

 

Haechan moved his hip so well from years of dancing, he was completely enraptured.

His lust-clouded gaze gradually focused on haechan’s sweet, full lips, they looked tempting as fuck.

He pulled haechan closer by the waist, ghosting his lip over the parted heart-shaped ones, he licked the bottom lip teasingly before teething it

He pressed a chaste kiss on those alluring plump lips before kissing and sucking on his jaws

“A-ahh! More please.. Mhhmph!” Haechan couldn't stop moaning

 

“So fucking needy huh baby?” Mark was looking smug, groaning when the tight ass clench around his cock. He  teasingly thrusted up once earning a loud moan from haechan.

Fuck, his neighbours definitely heard that.

Haechan went through a torturous pleasure when the hot thick cock brushed against his prostate. It almost sent him on edge it had him shaking uncontrollably

“Oh did that hit your spot, baby?” Haechan looked thoroughly fucked, “want daddy to give it to you, hm?”

 

He just wanted to tease haechan but the younger boy seemed so far lost into pleasure, his eyes glistening with tears as he nodded obediently.

“Please, please, please,” his honey-dripping voice begged so sweetly, mark was fucking losing it.

He flipped haechan, bending him over a tall couch before plunging his cock deep into the tight-sucking hole

“Ahhn! S-so good,” haechan was moaning uncontrollably, he sounded absolutely lovely and erotic, mark could clearly hear his cute little whines and how much he loved the big cock.

The tight, soft heat wrapping around his cock felt absolutely amazing, mark snapped his hip, giving the sweet ass the pounding it fucking deserved

“Ahh.. Ah hah.. so good, so thick!” His hole started quivering.

 

“Fuck yes baby, you’re still so fucking tight even when i fuck you all night huh?” The hole was beyond perfect for him. Mark continuously groaned, cursing under his breath with every thrust.

He kept abusing haechan’s prostate which almost made him go crazy, the pleasure was so intense haechan felt like crying

“Hnngh..I’m going crazy! So good, fuckk so fucking good I can't,” his voice cracked in desperation

His ass was already naturally sensitive, so when mark hit his prostate, he felt like he was sent to another world, it felt too good his stomach was wrenching in pleasure.

“Please,” _please what_? He didn't know. He was already lost, fuck he was losing his mind.

He was too sensitive it turned his legs jelly but mark firmly gripped his hip, never stopped fucking him

Mark was thrusting so hard, abusing the prostate again and again sending haechan to an intense orgasm.

“Ahhh, no..” he cried, “so good” his small cock spurted cum all over the couch and the wooden floor.

His ass tightened around mark making him hornier, the wet, tight heat sucking and milking mark’s dick.

 

"Oh shit, so fucking tight,” mark’s voice was low as he carried haechan’s light body, he fucked him so fast and hard at an animalistic speed, the rapid slapping sound resonating in the room

“Fucking tight boypussy,"

Haechan was a crying mess, stirring up mark’s sadistic side, he looked so pretty crying mark wanted to mess him up more and more

Haechan wrapped his legs around mark’s back, toes curled from too much pleasure, “too much,” he screamed, “pleasee, it’s too much,” even his begging sounded melodious

Yet when mark teasingly stopped abruptly he whined “no~ dont stop.. more” so sluttily while shaking his ass

Haechan was clearly overstimulated judging from the clear fluid spurting from his tiny cock

Mark pounded his ass hard leaning haechan’s back against the wall

 

“Fuck fuck fuck” he shot his seed inside fucking his cum into the slutty hole, burying it deep so it would stay there

“Hnghh.. so much cum,” he could feel the continuous hot thick cum being shot against his walls and spread around along with the non-stop pounding till he overfilled haechan’s ass.

The cum flowed down his thighs it felt dirty, made him feel naughty and slutty. He liked it a lot, being filled with so much cum felt really good and addictive, he’d love to be filled by mark’s cum all day everyday

“Fuck,” Mark cursed seeing the beautiful mess in front of him, the younger’s face looking innocent, flushed and tear-stained, down there his hole messed up by his cock 

 

_‘What a sweet angel’_

 

He could feel haechan’s ass throbbing around his cock “fuck how are you still so tight”

Without pulling out he seated them on a spacious sofa, and almost instantly haechan was clenching and unclenching his hole while moving his ass again with an innocent smile on his face

 

‘Shit nvm. He’s a devil’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Markhyuck fucked all night long till the next morning  
> Mark panicked bc he forgot to wear condom  
> then he saw a sticky note w haechan's number
> 
> They're both virgins and clean dw lmao  
> mark found out they're both from the same uni and donghyuck, haechan's real name, is a freshman dance major
> 
> also pls yall know better know this is all fiction and unrealistic, dont take anything seriously  
>  **leave nice comments!**  
>  ****  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Renchann)  
>  ****  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/renchanw)  
> 


End file.
